


You Are My Man

by jencey86



Series: Glee Kink Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Engaged, Established Relationship, F/M, FTM Quinn, FTM transition, Male Quinn, Other, Sex, Transgender, female to male, female to male Quinn, ftm prosthetic, loving, quinntana, santana/male quinn, transgender sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencey86/pseuds/jencey86
Summary: Originally a GKM fill, decided to turn this into a series of their relationship together and the struggles that Quinn goes through as a man that was born a woman.Original Prompt: Santana is in love with Quinn who is transitioning from FtM. One day during a bad day for Quinn, Santana makes it her mission in life to make Quinn feel loved and masculine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt: https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65244852#t65244852
> 
> Prompt: Santana is in love with Quinn who is transitioning from FtM. One day during a bad day for Quinn, Santana makes it her mission in life to make Quinn feel loved and masculine.  
> Note: Made this an established Quinntana relationship
> 
> **Hopefully I didn't mess up any pronouns. I tried to keep them straight, catching them as I went. It was harder to write FtM Quinn than I thought it would be, mainly because of the pronoun usage.

 

They’d been together since their senior year of high school. Back when Quinn still wore those cute little sundresses and had her hair long. But, much has changed in the 10 years following their graduation. Now living in New York City, Quinn has been seeing a psychologist that specializes in gender dysphoria. At first, both Santana and Quinn thought the blonde’s feelings had stemmed from her rough childhood with her parents. But the more time Quinn spent with the psychologist, the more they came to the realization that all of Quinn’s past and present was a way for her to mask her gender dysphoria.

 

When they first sat down with Dr. Whitten, Santana was confused. But the woman was able to explain everything to her. Quinn had been terrified that Santana would leave her since she knew the Latina was a lesbian. She couldn’t be a lesbian if she was living with or married to a man. But, a year after she’d officially started becoming a he, Santana was still around.

 

Santana was his rock on days when he didn’t fully pass as a man or some asshole decided to confront him for going into the men’s restroom. Today was one of those days.

 

Quinn entered their loft and threw his bag to the side before kicking off his shoes. “Fucking assholes.” He mumbled under his breath as he went right toward the kitchen to get a bottle of beer out for himself.

 

Santana looked up from her spot on the sofa where she’d been engrossed in a movie and just watched her fiancée for a moment. She watched him head right to the kitchen and crack open a beer bottle. When Quinn finished the first one quickly and reached in for a second one, Santana decided to get up and confront him. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

The blonde ran a frustrated hand through his short hair and turned to look at the woman. “Some asshole followed me into the men’s bathroom at the subway station. Swore I saw him peeking through the stall at me while I’m trying to fucking take a piss. Wouldn’t leave me alone until I went to the security desk.”

 

Santana was thankful that Quinn had started opening up more to her. At first, the man would hold everything inside until it would finally boil over and lead to him unloading everything at once, leaving them both a mess. “Fuck him. If he can’t tell you’re a man, then he’s blind.” Santana slipped in front of her fiancée and slid her arms around his neck. “You’re just as much of a man as he is, Quinn.” She told him honestly.

 

Quinn reached out to put his beer bottle down before looking away from Santana. “Then why don’t I feel it some days?” He asked. The tone of his voice caused Santana’s heart to break. “Life was easier when I was Quinn, the pretty little girl that wore dresses and had everybody chasing her around.”

 

“Life wasn’t easier. You hated yourself.”

 

“I _still_ hate myself!” Quinn shouted before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try to calm down some. The testosterone she’d been on for a year brought out some of her inner anger more than she was used to.

 

Santana reached up to cup Quinn’s cheek. She ran her fingers along the little bit of fuzz that was forming along his jawline and smiled to him. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, baby.” Santana smiled some when Quinn’s hazel eyes finally looked at her. “One more week to go, then these will finally be gone,” she slowly ran her hand down the front of Quinn’s flat chest and rested overtop of where his bound breasts were. “I can’t wait to see you rocking just some board shorts when we go to the beach this summer.”

 

Quinn slowly smiled and lifted his hand to rest on top of Santana’s on his chest. “Do you ever regret it? Staying with me through all this?” He dared to ask.

 

It was a conversation they’d had numerous times before and Santana never got tired of reassuring Quinn that she loved him, through thick and thin. It was why she accepted his marriage proposal right as he began his transition. “I don’t regret any of this.” She lifted her hand to show him the engagement ring on her finger. “You see this gorgeous ring that my handsome fiancée got me? This means that I belong to him, no matter what. Through the good days and the bad days.”

 

The blonde sighed softly before he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Santana’s warm lips. The Latina always knew what to say to make him feel better after a rough day. “I love you, San.”

 

“I love you too, Quinn.” Santana slid her hands along Quinn’s chest before she started at the top button of his shirt. “And next week, when these are finally gone, I’ll be right here helping you with bandage changes and anything else you need while you’re recovering. Then, if you so decide, we can look more into the other surgery.” She pushed Quinn’s shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind him.

 

Quinn was thankful that Santana never pushed to take off his tank or the bindings underneath it. While he enjoyed his fiancee’s hands on his chest, he grown to absolutely loathe his own breasts. “I can’t wait for them to be gone.” He sighed softly, relaxing under Santana’s touch. “Do you want me to get the lower surgery?”

 

Santana laced her fingers with his and shook her head. “I want you to do what you want to do. If you want to go through with them, then I’ll be there. Right at your bedside the entire time. But a lot of those surgeries are still experimental. Besides… what the T has done for you is amazing.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she ran her hands along his stomach and down to cup the front of his pants. Santana knew that Quinn always had his packer in when he was out of the apartment for any reason.

 

“What are you doing?” Quinn’s breath caught in her throat as he searched Santana’s eyes.

 

“Well, I wanted to give you a blowjob before riding you.” She stated bluntly to her fiancée, causing Quinn to groan at her. “Unless you don’t want me to.”

 

Quinn bit his lip some ant watched the other woman. Santana treated her clit as a cock and it was still something he was getting used to. The testosterone caused it to grow in size, apparently substantially when comparing to other FtM people. “I don’t know,” he admitted shyly and diverted his eyes again.

 

Santana ran her hands along Quinn’s waist, just barely under her tank so she could touch his forming abs. “You are delicious, in every way.” She whispered, feeling that Quinn needed more comfort. “Remember the first time you slipped inside of me when we were grinding?” Santana leaned in to kiss along Quinn’s jaw and down his neck some as she unbuckled his belt.

 

The blonde licked his lips before he slid his hands down to the back of Santana’s thighs to pick her up easily. “I want to fuck you so badly.” He murmured before crashing their lips together. He felt Santana cup his cheeks and snake her tongue inside of his mouth as he carried her toward their bedroom.

 

When Santana landed on her back on the bed, she panted some to catch her breath from the kiss. She scooted quickly to the edge of the bed to pull open Quinn’s pants, she pushed his pants and boxers down in one fell swoop and smiled when he kicked them off to the side. “I’m so happy I got this one for you.” She ran her fingertips along the thin harness that held Quinn’s pack-and-play prosthetic in place. While she enjoyed playing with it, she wanted to show Quinn just how much of a man he was. Without taking it off of him, she simply pushed it to the side and leaned in to pull the tip of his enlarged clit into her mouth.

 

“Fuck, San!” Quinn’s let out a guttural moan as his hand immediately went to the back of the woman’s hair to brush it out of her face. He always loved this view of Santana’s head bobbing along his engorged clit. The sight alone made him rock hard in Santana’s mouth and she only had the testosterone shots to thank for this ability. He held her hair back and couldn’t help but to roll his hips some into the woman’s mouth. The action alone made his fiancée suck harder on him. “I love when you suck my cock, baby.”

 

Santana scratched her nails along Quinn’s thigh and reached around to grip his ass to pull him in closer. She grinned up to him and pulled back, but only long enough to tease his length with the tip of her tongue. “And I love sucking your cock.” She leaned back in to take Quinn completely into her mouth. She sucked hard on him and teased him easily with the tip of her tongue. Santana groaned at Quinn’s hand tightening in her hair.

 

“I’m gonna cum, San.” Quinn’s eyes fell shut and his head lulled forward some. Part of him hated just how quickly he would cum this way. But Santana sucking him off made him feel like a man, even through all of his struggles. He found himself thankful that Santana didn’t pull away to beg him to let go. He feared the break in pressure would halt his impending orgasm. “Fuck!” He cried out and moaned loudly as he felt his lower half trembling. He felt partially disgusted at the feeling of his inner walls clenching around nothing, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that.

 

“Come here, hot stuff,” Santana husked, pulling her shirt off. Before she could grab her bra, Quinn pushed her back and reached down to unhook the front latch. The Latina arched off the bed some as Quinn positioned himself on top of Santana. She’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy Quinn taking charge of their sex. What she hadn’t noticed, was Quinn adjusting his prosthetic.

 

Quinn kissed and sucked his way along Santana’s neck as he palmed one of her breasts. “How did I get so lucky to find someone so fucking sexy that loves me for me?”

 

“I wonder myself, how I found this incredible man that can take care of all of my needs.” Santana ran her fingers through Quinn’s hair and tugged him back up to crash their lips together. She moaned at the taste of her fiancee’s tongue against her own. What caught her attention though was Quinn blindly pulling her panties down from under her skirt. “I can take this off.”

 

“No, I want you, just like this.” He yanked her panties off and tossed them to the side before moving his hand to his cock and stroking it some. The prosthetic that Santana had gotten for him warmed up to her body temperature and acted just like a real cock. Quinn loved it. It was perfect for him. He line himself up with Santana’s throbbing core and pushed hard inside of the woman.

 

Santana scratched her nails along Quinn’s scalp and down under her tank top to her shoulders. She did her best to ignore the top of her fiancee’s binder, she knew how Quinn would tense up if she spent too much time touching it unless he asked her for her. “I can’t wait to scratch and dig at your back.” She whimpered as she hiked her legs up the man’s back as he moved hard and fast into her.

 

“Soon baby.” He buried his face into Santana’s neck, thankful that they were angled in such a way that the prosthetic moved along his enlarged clit, giving him immense pleasure with each thrust into the woman below him.

 

“God, Quinn.” Santana sucked in a breath when her hands were grabbed and pushed down into the bed.

 

Quinn sat up a little bit to look down at his fiancée. His stomach muscles ached from the steady, fast motion of his hips. It was always worth it to have Santana writhing in some way below him. It was empowering. It reminded him that he was, and always would be, Santana’s man. “Cum, San. I can feel you getting tighter around my cock.” He really couldn’t, but his movements became harder to keep steady as Santana’s walls started to tighten around his cock.

 

The Latina tightened her grip on Quinn’s hands, digging her nails into the back of his until her back suddenly arched up off the bed and her hips rolled down hard against one of his thrusts. She cried out loudly, not caring if their neighbors complained again about the noise. They were a young couple that happened to enjoy each other’s company.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered and kissed along her neck and jaw as he slowed his movements. He knew he wouldn’t be able to come again, not so soon after Santana’s blowjob at least. It was okay though. He always loved being able to please Santana. He slowly slipped out of her and rolled onto his back. Santana was immediately at his side and ran her hand along his stomach and up to his chest.

 

“I love you.” Santana moved her hand back down under his tank top in order to trace over his abs. “I love every inch of you. The way your muscles are more defined. The way your voice has gotten deeper. The way you can fuck me until I can’t walk. All of it. You mean everything to me.” Santana told him honestly as she felt his fingertips along her bare back.

 

“It’s silly for me to ever doubt that.”

 

Santana lifted her head up and shifted so half her body was on top of Quinn’s so she could look at her better. “It is silly. I fell in love with you in high school. When we went to Dr. Whitten and she explained this all to me, I was confused, but I never stopped loving you for you. Just because you’re my man now doesn’t change who you are as a person.” She reached up to cup his cheek gently and smiled. She traced along the peach fuzz that Quinn had on his jaw from forgetting to shave that morning. “I want to see you with a goatee.” She traced her fingertip along Quinn’s upper lip and around to his chin.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I think it’ll be sexy as fuck.” She told him before she leaned up to kiss him gently.

 

“Maybe I will then. I’ll let it grow out some. But if I don’t like it, it’s all gone.”

 

Santana giggled softly and kissed him once more. “Deal. But I think you’ll like it.” She winked and shifted down some to rest her head against his chest so she could hear Quinn’s heartbeat. “Don’t let those jerks get to you. Your license says male, everything about you says male. You are my man.”

 

Quinn closed his eyes and ran his fingertips along Santana’s bare back. Santana was the love of his life. She always did a great job at reminding him that he was, in fact, a man.


	2. They're Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been doing extensive research on ftm laws and surgeries. While I am NOT ftm, I want to try to make this as realistic as possible. I did find something interesting regarding changing one’s gender on a birth certificate from the state of Ohio and it gave me an idea for another oneshot for this story. I don’t think this is going to be a continuous story, but I want to make it a series in the same world. I’ll try to keep a list going as to the chronological order of chapters to read as I post them.
> 
> Currently they’re in order for timeline sake. Chapter 1 then chapter 2.

**_You Are My Man_ **

**_Chapter 2 – They’re Gone_ **

 

The drainage tubes came out two days ago, for which Quinn was beyond thankful for. He got tired of them catching on everything and pulling. It was more annoying than painful. But now, he sat on the table for one last check up with his doctor. It would be the final day for him to say whether or not Quinn could start going without the bandages over the incisions.

 

“Are you ready, baby?” Santana squeezed her fiancé’s hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it gently.

 

“You have no idea. It means I can finally throw out those binders.” He frowned some when Santana shook her head. “What?”

 

The Latina reached past him to get into her purse to pull up something she had searched for to show it to him. “There’s a company that takes old binders for people that can’t afford them. Maybe you can send yours there for someone else to use.”

 

The blonde rested his free hand against Santana’s as he looked at it. “You… are amazing. When we get home, I’ll get them together and we can ship them out.” He winked to her before leaning over to kiss the woman gently.

 

“I know you took care of yours, they’re almost like brand new.” Santana smiled to him and gave him one last kiss before the door opened to reveal the doctor.

 

“Hi, Quinn… Santana.” He smiled to them and closed the door behind him then moved closer to Quinn. “Hopefully this is the last time I see you and there’s no complications.”

 

Santana chuckled and pulled back some so Quinn could take off his shirt. She smiled widely when she looked at her fiancé without a binder on. The doctor had done a wonderful job at keeping Quinn’s incisions consistent with where the pectorals would be. “This means you can finally go without a shirt at the beach, baby.”

 

“You can. You were talking about a trip last time you were here?” He questioned as he slipped on some gloves to check around the surgical area to make sure it was healing up okay. “You’ll notice some of the stray stitches will fall out in another week or two, a majority of them are under the skin to be absorbed.”

 

Quinn reached out to rest his hand on top of Santana’s and smiled warmly to her. “We have a vacation planned to Miami at the end of June. We just booked the flight last week.” The blonde looked toward Santana again and winked to her.

 

“These should fade a lot in three months, but still be careful not to get sunburnt around them.” He looked up in time to see Quinn nod. “One last thing before I set you free, Quinn.” He ran his finger along each of Quinn’s nipples to check for feeling, when he saw the blonde smirk some, he nodded. “The nerve endings are healing too. Thankfully, I was able to keep the nipples attached during surgery, it was only a matter of time until the feeling started coming back.” He pulled back from Quinn and let him slide his shirt back on. “Just keep them clean until the last of the stitches fall out. Try not to pick at them, they’ll get worked out on their own.”

 

“I’ll make sure he behaves.” Santana ran her hand gently along Quinn’s arm and shoulder as she watched him. She watched the doctor pull back some and watch them. “Thank you so much for all of this. And for being so open minded. He’s run into some… not so nice doctors over the years.”

 

He nodded softly and sighed. “It’s sad to know that there are people that refuse to put their own beliefs aside. When you get into this profession you will encounter all types of people and you have to be able to treat all of them the same way. Dr. Sullivan a few floors down is a general practitioner, she works with everybody. I always recommend my patients to go her when they’ve had problems with their own doctors.”

 

Quinn adjusted his shirt some and watched him. He’d had some bad interactions with his main doctor. “Do you have a card for her? My current doctor goes out of his way to not spend much time with me.” He admitted softly before reaching up to take Santana’s hand and squeezing it some.

 

“I do. I make sure to keep them with me so I can pass them on to my patients that need a new doctor.”

 

“It’s a little out of our way, but it’ll be worth it to be treated like a human being,” he glanced back over to Santana when he felt her run her hand along his forearm some. Quinn took the card from the doctor before sliding off the table. “Thank you,” he extended his hand to the doctor to shake it.

 

Santana pulled back some and turned to grab their jackets. It might have been the end of March but it was still chilly outside. As he finished up with the doctor, Santana loaded up her Uber app to get them a ride back home scheduled for about an hour and a half later so they could get some lunch first.

 

* * *

 

 

Santana kept her eyes on Quinn as he slipped out of his jacket then ran his hands along the front of his shirt. She hadn’t seen the man this happy in a while. It was like he was relaxed. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “I know you want to take your shirt off,” she teased him some and saw him smile widely to her. “Go ahead. I’ll get the aloe to put on your chest.”

 

Quinn bit his lip some before following her into their bedroom and slipping off his shirt. It was freeing to know he could now go without a shirt, even outside of their apartment. He made himself comfortable on his back on the bed and watched Santana come toward him. “I think you like it just as much as I do.”

 

The Latina happily straddled Quinn’s hips and ran her hands gently along his chest and down to his stomach. “I do. It means I can touch your skin again and the binder isn’t in my way.” She leaned down to kiss him gently before she sat back up and grabbed the bottle to put a little bit of aloe on her hand then started to work it in gently along the healing incisions. Most of it was already closed up and there were just a few scabs left to come off. “I think all these scabs will be gone in a few more days. Just don’t go overboard scrubbing in the shower. Let them come off on their own.” She warned him when he rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll be good. I don’t want to have to deal with you yelling at me.”

 

Santana pursed her lips and laughed softly. She took her times making sure it was worked in along his incisions and around the repositioning of his nipples before she closed the container. “I don’t yell at you. I just want to take care of you is all.”

 

“You’ve done so much for me through all this baby. I don’t think I could ever repay you.” He rested his hands on Santana’s thighs gently.

 

Shaking her head some, she leaned down to kiss him once more then shifted to lay beside him. “It’s not about repaying for anything, baby. This is what I want to do. I love you. If I ever went through a surgery, I know you’d do the same thing and take care of me. It’s just how this works. It’s how a relationship works.” She wrapped her arm around his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder. “Do you miss them at all?”

 

Quinn quickly shook his head. “No. I couldn’t even look at them anymore without feeling sick anymore. I miss taking showers with you. Now I can do that again without feeling disgusted.” He ran her hand along Santana’s back gently and slid it up under her shirt to touch her lower back.

 

Santana closed her eyes. She remembered the last two times she’d tried to join Quinn in the shower and he snapped at her. She understood how he felt in his own skin and while Santana missed the closeness they could have in a shower, she didn’t want to push him. “I miss sneaking into a shower with you in the morning.”

 

“And making me late for work?”

 

“Yes, and making you later for work.” Santana laughed softly. She took her time and ran her fingers along Quinn’s abs then up to the bottom of his chest to trace along his skin. “As you heal up, I think these will completely disappear. Or they’ll be hidden in your pec muscles.” She lifted her head and watched. “You’re still bruised some too, but it’s better than you were the day after surgery.”

 

“Will you take a picture?” Quinn asked shyly and looked away from Santana’s eyes. He was forced to look back up at her when she cupped his cheek and turned his head back. “I just… I want to look back at these like ten years from now.”

 

Santana chuckled softly and reached out to grab her phone from the bedside table and sat up again. She moved onto Quinn’s thighs and brought up her camera to snap a few pictures. “I love you.” She snapped a few more pictures when she saw a smile spread across Quinn’s face. “My soon to be husband.”

 

“Come here,” Quinn took Santana’s phone and turned it around to the front facing camera before pulling her close. “My soon to be wife. September will be here before we know it, baby.” He held Santana against his side and held out the woman’s phone to snap a few pictures of the two of them together.

 

“I’m going to have to chase away the women when we’re in Florida.”

 

“You don’t have to chase anybody away. You’re the only one that I want.” Quinn put Santana’s phone to the side and shifted to roll the woman onto her back. “I’ve been with you for almost 11 years now, Santana. No other woman could ever take your place.” He leaned down to kiss her jaw gently, then her lips as he settled partially on top of her.

 

Santana loved hearing Quinn remind her of just how much he loved her. “We’ve been through so much together.” She ran her fingers through his hair and chuckled softly, “you need a haircut, Q.” She gripped it some and tugged his head up so she could kiss him. “How about we order in tonight and open up the futon to watch some movies with some wine?”

 

Quinn laughed and playfully shoved Santana’s hand away from his hair and pinned it down to the bed. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. That little Italian place at the corner? We can walk down and pick it up.”

 

“We haven’t had from there in a while.” She twisted her hand some to lace her fingers with Quinn’s and smiled up to him. “How about we go and hop in a shower… together. Then I’ll call and order for us?”

 

“Yeah, come on.” Quinn spoke softly. It was something they’d done for as long as he could remember. It would be nice to be able to do it again with the woman he loved.


End file.
